No Hotter Beat
by sentinel10
Summary: He could feel her hand moving around the tops of his shoulders, her body circling him like a eagle stalking its prey. With the beat playing hard, he felt her run her lips against the heated skin of the top of his spine, not kissing but tasting him. LEMON


**I do not own Twilight and Timbaland and Katy Perry own the lyrics to the song 'If we ever meet again'**

* * *

This story is part of the little series I have started, known as 'The No Series'. All Lemon One-shots with the word 'No' in the title.

This is the twelfth instalment; they have no relevance to each other, so it will not be like sequels or anything. Just good ol lemony moments.

Note: This is for **xmukax** who was my 300th reviewer in La Luna. She got to pick her prize and _this _is it.

* * *

**~No Hotter Beat~**

_What's somebody like you doin' in a place like this?_

The walls of the nightclub were a deep red, allowing the black feature walls to sink deep into the depths of the shadowed building. With his heightened senses he could smell the arousal of the women in the club as they rubbed their bodies up along poles and against the hordes of men. It was almost like a ritual. A pretty woman would dance with one guy until she got bored and moved on to the next, grinding into them, letting the hems of their skirts ride up backwards over their asses. Jacob didn't know why the fuck Leah had convinced him to come out tonight, especially to _this_ club.

When he said he wanted to start hanging out more what he really meant was 'let me take you out on a date'. When he had told her she was sexy, what he really meant was 'damn'. When he told her that she should let him in more, what he really meant was 'let me see the inside of your bedroom'. So when she invited him out to the biggest rave club in town to watch her work he couldn't say no. But looking at all the woman in the club dry humping the fuck out of guys, he wanted to find Leah, snatch her up and drag her out of this clothed brothel.

Sure, he liked to party up with the guys, go out on occasion, but this place was huge. There were sweaty bodies, strobe lights, drinks being poured left right and centre, people making out on lounges, half dressed women dancing around steel poles, their heels probably able to pierce even the hard flesh of any vampire.

_Say Did you come alone or did you bring all your friends?_

"I don't want to be here Jake, it smells funny" Bella whined, pulling at the dark material of his shirt and looking around the club. She didn't like the fact that the women in the club where staring at Jacob like he was some kind of edible candy, he wasn't that type of guy and she didn't want any tramp using him and his big heart.

"Oh come on Bells, one night away from the bloodsucker isn't going to _kill _you" Jake sighed rolling his eyes and dragging her by the forearm over to the table with the guys. Jacob noticed the way the pack groaned as soon as they spotted him dragging her behind him. He knew that both Seth and Embry hated the way he would be at her beckon and call all day, every day, the guys siding with Leah often telling him that he was like a love sick puppy letting Bella drag him around by the ear. Quil was always too busy trying to talk fairy tales and latest cartoons to focus on much of anything that happened in the pack, so as usual it went straight over his head and waved them over.

Jacob didn't love Bella anymore. He'd accepted the fact that she was the leech's property now, but that still didn't mean he would give up being her friend. Not actually a best friend but still a friend. It had been Charlie that asked Jacob to help him put some distance between Cullen and his daughter, describing him and his family like some kind of cult group, always hanging around the house, especially with Edward constantly watching her every move, like a freaky stalker.

Taking a seat in the booth, Seth passed Jacob a beer while Bella declined the offer. She didn't believe in polluting her body, even though she let Cullen's ice dick slip between her legs, no doubt poisoning her with his vampire seed. Jacob shuddered at the thought, raising his beer and pressing his lips to the cool glass.

"Where is she?" Jacob asked eying the guys who were eagerly talking about the new rec centre that was being built on the Rez for the locals. Sue Clearwater and the council had managed to gather enough funding from the state congress and by local donations of the people to start erecting the building which was going to provide a future hub for all the kids on the Rez to stay out of trouble.

"Who?" Embry asked raising an eyebrow, digging his large hand threw his hair and glaring at Bella who was twiddling her thumbs and looking uncomfortably around the club, no doubt afraid of a little man interaction. Well at least non-human interaction.

"Leah" Jacob said noticing Seth was extremely happy and just about ready to burst out of his skin. Probably due to that fact he was still underage and technically not even allowed in a club.

"11 o'clock" Embry smiled pointing to the non-existent watch on his wrist.

"What?" He asked cocking an eyebrow at Embry whilst also noticing Bella pull out her phone that was flashing in her bag.

"You'll see man, 11 o'clock. She be here, she's always here" Embry chuckled and winked, downing more of his brew.

Jacob wasn't quite sure what the hell Embry was talking about but he decided to go with the flow and just wait. He figured as long as Leah showed up the night wouldn't be a waste. He had tried long and hard to get Leah to just give him an inch, a chance, a fucking fingernail size one, to let him in. She was adamant that he was merely being a guy and wanting a fuck, but it was so much more than that. There were actually feelings that he felt when Leah was near, when her scent caught his nose, and even when he heard her laugh. Jacob couldn't quiet explain his feelings only knowing that they were intense and made his damn throat burn, made his eyes close and made his body... react? Whatever it was Jacob knew that it was only a matter of time before he was going to internally combust into a giant ball of flames.

_Say what's your name, What are you drinking_

"Jacob, Edward is going to come and hang out, if that's okay?" Bella asked her big gooey brown eyes looking up at him.

"Sure" Jacob mumbled figuring it would eventually happen. Cullen couldn't bear the thought of Bella being 'unprotected and un-stalked'. Checking his watch Jacob sighed and leaned into the leather of the booth seats. It was only 10:50pm and it felt like time was almost frozen. He could swear that the last time he looked at his watch it was 10:48pm, which felt like 2 hours ago. Embry and Seth had both disappeared, opting to dance with some girls that had batted their eyelashes at them, complementing there hotness and why they were just sitting here. A few girls had attempted to persuade Jacob himself to dance with them but he kindly refused. He only wanted to dance with one woman tonight and in fact for the rest of his life. He could already image the firmness of her body pressed tightly against his, as he took in her beautiful scent, her hands running down his chest, her-

Clearing his throat Edward stood looking at Jacob with a smirk on his face, before sliding into the booth and wrapping a protective arm around Bella, making Jacob roll his eyes.

"Black" Edward nodded.

"Cullen" Jacob said back acknowledging the leech. "Couldn't keep away I see?" He said with an amused tone.

Edward smiled looking to Bella who was blushing and turned back to Jacob. "No one could keep me away from someone as beautiful as my lamb"

Jacob wanted to laugh out loud at Edward's words. He was just so fucking old fashioned and his choice of words could put even the cheesiest guy out of business.

"Maybe you should try it sometime with the female wolf?" He smirked at Jacob with his golden eyes, toying with the Alpha wolf.

Jacob couldn't stop the growl that erupted from his chest as his large hand shattered the glass bottle in his grasp due to his body immediately tensing. He wished with all his might that the glass would have been replaced with Cullen's neck.

"Jacob, what's Edward talking about?" Bella asked in her mousy voice, looking at him with questioning eyes. Bella had admitted her distaste with Leah from the moment they'd met outside Sam's house, what left like years ago.

Shaking his head Jacob looked at the couple. "Nothing Bells. I am going to get another drink, you want one?"

With both of them shaking their heads Jacob slipped from the booth, making his way past all of the wriggling bodies to the bar, placing his order.

_Think I know what are you thinking_

Drinking his beer quietly at the bar with the bass of the music moving through his chest, suddenly two people grabbed his upper arms and started to drag him out to the middle of the dance floor.

"What the fuck guys?" Jacob hissed as he tried to fight them off.

"Calm down Jake, were only doing as instructed" Embry laughed as they neared their destination.

"Yeah man, you're going to enjoy this. _But _- enjoy it too much and I'll have to cut off your hands." Seth scolded as he pushed his Alpha down on the wooden armless chair in the middle of the dance floor.

Before Jacob could protest Embry tied a red piece of cloth securely to his face, ultimately blinding him and slapping away his hands when he tried to reach for it. "Don't touch man. Just relax. This is the best bit." Embry whispered in his ear.

"What the hell guys, come on, this isn't funny." He shouted as he heard, even through the music, them both head in the direction of the booth, leaving him blind and sitting on the wooded chair.

_Baby what's your sign tell me yours and I'll tell you mine_

Suddenly the music stopped, followed by a round of applause from the crowds of people around him. The DJ began to rev up the crowd as their screams and clapping became louder.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please _please _welcome the very lovely, the very sexy, the very best Washington has to offer. Ladies hide your men and men adjust your pants while I introduce the one, the only, Rain" He shouted into the microphone earning another roar from the crowd. Jacob was now very nervous wondering what the fuck was going on as he heard several people around him comment on the woman.

"Fucking Hell, I would give up anything to hit that" One guy muttered.

"Shit dude, I am already hard" His friend whined.

"Jason, stop fucking looking" A woman with a high pitched voice screamed, followed closely by a slapping sound.

"Let's drop this hot beat" The DJ called, initiating the start of the beat, the bass rumbling around the club, and bringing in the music. Jacob's senses could pick up the parting of the crowd in the direction of the stage and he groaned hoping that Embry and Seth hadn't set him up with a fucking lap dance from one of the average women in the crowd. There was only one woman who's ass he wanted grinding into his hard on, teasing him through the material of his dark jeans. A drifting waft caught his nostrils as they flared from anger, instantly making him freeze. It was a touch of vanilla surrounded by the subtle hint of water lilies. _Holy fucking shit-_

He could feel her hovering in front of him, her warmth radiating all over his body making it crawl with anticipation. When Jacob went to speak her index finger came down on his lips silencing him. "Shhh" She whispered her lips coming to his ear. "Enjoy this Jacob, you've been a very good boy and now you're going to get your reward" She breathed into his ear making his spine tingle and his skin break out in goose bumps.

_Say What's somebody like you doin in a place like this_

He could feel her hand moving around the tops of his shoulders, her body circling him like a great eagle stalking its prey. With the beat playing hard, he felt her her full lips run against the heated skin of the top of his spine, not kissing but tasting him.

"Shit-" He muttered breathing hard as her hands ran down the front of his chest, the tips of her fingers digging into the hard muscles concealed by his shirt. With her hands running all over him, he shifted trying to hide his now fully erect manhood straining against the seam of his jeans. With just one touch she was able to send him straight to heaven, and he desperately wanted to undo his blindfold and watch her face as she touched him, gauging for the same feeling his was feeling.

"Your too sexy for you own good Black" She hissed softly as her hands left his body, only to be replaced by her whole weight on his lap.

_Holy mother of mercy_ Jacob screamed in his mind as he felt her long velvet legs wrap around him and straddle his lap. Her hips were moving at a slow rate, grinding her pussy right down on his hard on, making it painfully pleasurable for Jacob. A small whimper escaped her lips as her hips dug into his, gnawing at the hardened flesh with her own body. Jacob couldn't help bringing his own hands to her waist pushing her down harder as he arched up and pushed himself into her.

This was better than any fucking fantasy could ever provide. Leah was actually, willingly riding the shit out of his dick in front of a whole club of people, bar the clothes they both had on. Jacob could just imagine Bella's face if she was watching. She'd be disgusted at the fact that he was actually moving on with his life and unlike her he wasn't afraid to be a sexual being. Not that she could actually pull it off anyway.

Jacob's breath hitched as her lips came down on his jaw, nibbling softly, running to tip of her tongue along it. Pulling her by the small of her back he ground up into her, enjoying the feel of his skin under his hands. It was soft and sexy, exactly how he'd imagined it.

_Do you come here much? I swear I've seen your face before._

"So this is what you do every Saturday night when I can't find you anywhere. You're here, doing this?" Jacob moaned feeling her hands slip under his shirt, her palms pressing hot circles against his abdominal muscles.

"I dance Jacob. Every Saturday I shake my ass for a little money. Nothing nude but still sexy. I make a lot of money. But this, _this_ is only for you." She whispered biting on the shell of his ear and running her lips down this face.

"I thought you didn't like me?" He groaned feeling her weight press against his lap, her hips rotating on his erection making smooth calculating motions.

"It's not that I don't like you, it's that I am afraid of you" She muttered her breath only inches from his neck, intentionally breathing along his pulse point.

Stilling her hips with one of his large hands, Jacob reached up and pulled the blindfold from his eyes. He looked down at her body scantily dressed in a barely there white top showing of her entire midriff and tiny little black shorts to accompany her laced up mid-calf army boots.

"Why?" Jacob asked grabbing the back of her neck and holding his thumb and index finger in place to still her head from moving. Squeezing his fingers correctly, he steered her face back to his. "Why are you afraid of me Leah?" He said quietly, the noise of the room almost fading out; letting it become so intense it only felt like the two of them in the middle of the forest.

"Jacob _please_" She begged not wanting to look him in the eye. She had planned to tell him, but she couldn't look him in the eye. She thought that maybe if he had a taste he would give up and go back to pinning after Bella or some other needy girl. Leah never wanted Jacob to give up anything for her, she wanted him happy and alive, not depressed and wasting his life on her.

"Look at me Leah and tell me. _Why_ are you afraid?" He asked moving the fingers on her neck.

Leah looked away from Jacob and pushed his arm off. She struggled against his hand on her hip and pushed of his lap. She had to get away from him, away from those eyes. They were going to make her do things she didn't want to do, make promises she couldn't keep, make mistakes she could never go back on.

Pushing through the crowd she could feel him keeping close, trying to get to her to convince her that she was wrong about him, that he wanted more, that he felt more.

The hordes of people where suffocating her, the pressure building in the room as well as in her chest. Why couldn't Jacob just take the chance of bedding her and then going away, leaving her alone, forgetting her.

"Leah wait" Jacob called out from behind her only making her strides quicken. Shoving through the last of the people Leah passed the bouncers and pushed open the front doors, stepping out into the middle of a Seattle down pour. Not one to care about the weather she continued to jog away from the nightclub.

It was a dark night and feeling the ocean breeze run through the alley ways between the buildings sent a small chill through her body. The pavement was slick and the roads empty, giving the whole place a creepy and dangerous aura. Had she not been a shape-shifter she would actually be afraid walking on the streets alone.

_Hope You don't see me flash but I can't help but want you more, more_

As Leah pulled the keys to her truck out of her boot she heard the familiar stomp of Jacob's shoes. Fumbling with the key to unlock the door her heart beat out of her chest hearing his footsteps increase to a jog.

"Come on you piece of shit key" She hissed trying to slot the metal into the door's lock knowing that Jacob was ever presently closing the distance.

Just as she turned the lock and reached for the handle she felt his hand grasp her elbow and spin her around, his body pinning hers to the cool metal. She let out a hiss of pain as her body hit the car, the heat and cool creating a shiver effect in her spine.

"Answer the question" Jacob growled, the rain falling lightly down drenching his shirt and beading from his hair across his face.

"No!" Leah growled back with the same intensity trying to push him away.

"I deserve to know Leah. I have the right to know, so I can fight for you-" He whispered, the hurt obvious in his husky voice.

Leah feeling both sadness and anger quell inside her looked up into his liquid eyes "That's exactly why Jacob. I don't want you to fight for me." Her breath was heavy as the rain slid across her lips and down her chin, her eyes quivering black. "I don't want you to be another Sam, and I sure as shit don't want to be Leah again" She yelled wiping the drops away from her lips. "I don't want to have feelings for you Jacob but you make it harder and harder with each fucking day. Why can't you just forget about me and this crush you seem to have? Why can't you settle for someone that can make you happy and give you everything you want, treat you right and love you without fear?" Looking away for a moment Leah huffed before dragging her eyes back to his. "Why can't you love someone who deserves you?"

Jacob looked down at her, her dark wet hair sticking to her neck and shoulders, her lips making a beautiful pout edging his body to just kiss the shit out of her.

"That's the lamest excuse I have ever heard Clearwater" He smiled moving the soft hair away from her neck. "You deserve me Leah, and you deserve to let me make you happy"

Leah sighed under his touch, his warmth moving closer, pinning her further into the car. "I can make you happy Lee" He whispered brushing his lips against hers "Stop fighting me and just let me fucking love you" He breathed. "I'm not Sam, I'm not weak and unknown to you I would fight to the death for you. I'm not promising that I won't imprint, but I do promise to fight. I won't disappoint you, I won't let you down and I'll always be here for you, whether you like it or not. I am a constant Leah, and I will always be in love with you" His words both surprised her and himself. The weight of them rolling of his tongue making it that much more real. He was in love with her. He always had been.

It was Leah this time reaching up, tracing her hands behind his neck and pulling his lips back down to hers to simmer their lips together in a fiery kiss.

_Baby tell me what's your story I aint shy don't you worry_

"Do you trust me?" Jacob whispered pulling her shirt over her head and placing a kiss on her lips.

"No" She replied running her hands down his bare shoulders, feeling his muscles flex under her touch. "But I don't want to wake up one day regretting the chance I had with you. I don't want to throw away what happiness we might have had" She whispered leaning forward to scrap her teeth along his nipple. "I want to believe you Jacob and even if this doesn't last forever, I want you more than anything right now".

Jacob hissed softly at the contact her lips and teeth made with his nipple. His wolf was crying out, whimpering under the strong females touch. Never had he experienced something so utterly raw with any woman. Bella was the one who had been a mild crush, a lapse in judgement, but it was Leah who was his love. The feelings he felt for the female wolf were beyond this world, like firecrackers on the fourth of July, like a solar eclipse, unbelievable until you actually saw the colours in sky and the day turn to night in an instant.

It was raw, it was natural and he _belonged _to her.

Jacob's hands moved down her back like he was playing a cello, softly yet firm, plucking away at her spine and making her moan. Unclipping her bra she felt the straps lull to the side of her arms, letting her slip out of the wet material.

It had only taken what felt like mere minutes to get back to Leah's apartment on the west side of Seattle with Jacob driving her truck, his wolf eyes able to see clearly through the pouring rain.

Kissing her neck hungrily Leah moaned, threading her hands through his soft short cropped hair. His hands making hot strokes along her back as he moved down to hover over her nipple. Sucking one of the hardened buds into his mouth, Jacob sucked and stroked his tongue over the flesh feeling its firmness rolling around his mouth. The moans escaping Leah's lips where like a soft hum of music to his ears, signalling to him that he was treating her right, making her feel his pleasure.

"Jacob" She moaned, arching her back and pushing her chest against his mouth as he moved from one breast to the other. "I need you"

"I need you to Lee" Jacob hummed over the heated flesh of her tits, still sucking and nibbling against them, even stopping to lick at the beads of water falling down her body from her wet hair. "I need you now more than ever"

_I'm flirtin' with my eyes; I wanna leave with you tonight._

Leah stroked her hands over and over through his hair feeling him moan against her body as he ventured down her body, lapping at the small droplets of water across her stomach. "You taste incredible Lee, like eating flower petals" He sighed looking up at her standing in front of him while he was on his knees. Reaching out he pulled her closer by the button of her shorts, popping it with ease and bringing his mouth forward to pull her zip down with his teeth.

Pulling her shorts and skimpy underwear down her long tanned legs Jacob sighed as he looked over her naked form in front of him. She was perfect in every way, flawless, beautiful and sexy. Running his hands from her knees to her thighs and slipping his hands back to grasp her ass, he pulled her hips forward and buried his face in her sex.

Leah's eyes rolled as she threw her head back feeling Jacob's mouth work wonders on her pussy. Lifting one of her legs over his shoulder, she used his head as leverage as his tongue swirled up and down the lips of her pussy, tasting her entirely.

Feeling his tongue probe deeper Leah gasped and pushed her hips into his face allowing his tongue to slip deeper into her and curl inside making her want to shriek. Pulling back a little he began squeezing against the cheeks of her ass with his large hands while he sucked her swollen lust filled clit into his mouth rolling it vigorously and humming against it sending the vibrations through the whole of her body.

"Fuck Jake" She hissed feeling her legs start to quiver. Luckily Jacob's strong arms where able to hold her up otherwise she would have melted into a gooey ball of lust, quivering and whimpering. The tight coil in her stomach ready to spring back and rush Jacob with her juices, finally slipped earning a husky moan from the beautiful man wedged between her legs.

"Mmm Lee, you taste so good, I could eat you all day" He groaned running his tongue along her slit, sucking and licking up any stray juices he'd missed. His cock was tight in his jeans, ready to explode hearing and tasting everything she had to offer.

"Jacob, fuck me" She whispered as he kissed his way back up her body ending with her lips and kissing her hard.

Picking her up by her ass, she straddled his waist while he led her to the bed, laying her down softly as he kissed her over and over again, letting her taste her own juices on his lips and tongue. Snaking her hands down in between them, Leah tugged at his jeans, swiftly undoing them and rolling them down his hips with her feet.

Jacob groaned when his cock leaped free from his pants and lay against her stomach, the heat of her pussy pressed up tightly against his balls making them wet. She was expertly sucking on his pink tongue as she grasped his manhood, squeezing it softly before moving her hand up and down on it. Jacob knew he was already leaking pre-cum over her stomach and he felt like he was going to go wild when she ran her thumb across the tip and pressed down on the slit of his head.

"I need to be in you Lee. No more foreplay, I want to feel you around me. I need to be in your pussy" He whispered pushing her hand away and grasping his cock in his hand.

_Do you come here much? I've gotta see your face some more_

Leading the engorged head of his cock to her wet pussy he toyed with her, watching her face twist with pleasure as he ran the tip of his dick over her aching clit. Moving it back down and without warning he pushed his hips forward letting his manhood sink deep into her, her pussy taking him expertly, stretching around him like a hot velvet glove.

Leah moaned feeling Jacob thrust up inside her only to still his movements. He leant down, laying his forearms beside her head, letting his body press tightly against her hard nipples and his face hovering only inches above hers.

Kissing her softly, Jacob thrust up again, burying himself completely inside of her making her sweet breath gasp into his own mouth. He wanted to stay balls buried deeply inside of her forever, just taking in the quiver and quake of her walls around his cock, trying to push and squeeze against him, while he sucked in her breath and used it as his own personal oxygen.

"Fuck" Leah moaned fisting the sheets feeling the tip of Jacob's huge dick smash tightly against her cervix. "Move Jacob" She panted as she hitched one of her legs over his hip and raised her own to pump against him.

"Okay baby" He whispered kissing her again before concentrating on his strokes. He alternated his strokes from fast and sharp to long and slow, riding out every morsel of hot wet flesh around him. Her juices where being pushed out of her pussy, not being able to fit alongside the heated flesh of his manhood, coating the room in her divine and unique scent. They were running freely, making everything slippery and even causing the sound of his balls slapping her ass to intensify.

Feeling his cock swell and twitch inside of her Jacob began to move his hips faster, bury himself further and feel every twitch her own pussy gave in return. "Hmmm - Lee… I love you, I love you" He cried as he slammed back into her over and over again, holding the top of her thigh that was wrapped tightly around him, her heel pressing into his back.

"Yes Jacob, yes" Leah hissed clawing her nails into his shoulders and thrusting up against each one of his strokes, matching his pace, never to be one for being outdone.

"Look at me Lee, I need you to tell me, I need to see your face" He growled out running a hand down her body, using his thumb to press circles into her abused clit, heightening her orgasm even more.

Leah was so smitten she barely understood what he was asking. "What?" She cried closing her eyes and biting down on her bottom lip as he slammed into her again.

"Tell me" He breathed, Leah's eyes snapping open to look at his face. He could feel himself only just holding on, waiting for her to say the words he so wanted to hear.

"I love you" Leah moaned as his thumb pressed harder, flicking over her nub.

"Louder" He commanded feeling his cock throb inside her slick walls, covered in her love juices.

"I love you god damn it" She cried out feeling an orgasm rip through her body, feeling the buzz of pleasure from the ends of her hair to the tips of her toes.

Jacob kissed her softly again and with one last thrust he pushed himself completely inside her and came wildly. He could feel the thick ropes of cum shoot out of his steel pole straight into her pussy, making its home inside of her. He pushed deeper, the muscles of his shoulders tensing as he tried to give her all he had as he continued to stroke himself in and out of her.

Slumping over her and pressing her tiny body into the mattress he panted, loving the feel of being so tightly inside her.

Leah kissed the sweat off his shoulder and neck while running her hands up and down his back calming the tremors of his orgasm that were still running through his body. She hadn't cum so many times in one night _ever _and she loved that Jacob still didn't want to move out of her.

"I love you" He whispered next to her ear, his face buried in the mattress, his breathing still sharp.

"I love you too" She mumbled kissing his ear and letting him move his face to her hair, burying himself there as well.

"Oh and Jake?" She said softly as his nose buried itself deeper into her hair.

"Yeah?"

"Next time – I'm on top" She smiled as she spoke, listening to Jacob groan and feeling his cock harden once again inside of her.

"Give me 10 minutes Lee, and then I am all yours." He chuckled running his hands over her breasts earning a slight moan.

* * *

AN - YAY! ^_^ Lemons! Blackwater, my favourite Lemony flavour! I have been so busy this weekend with shopping and catching up with friends I have neglected you all... so hopefully this makes up for my absence. Now, review my pants off or at least Jakes! Its really late so I will be reading all the updates in the morning and reviewing with cookies and sunshine! Love you all crazy hard!

Mwah! Shout out to my WILF girls... Blackwater forever baby! *squeals like a fan girl*

To xmukax... I hope you like... eat your heart out!

Ses.


End file.
